


Italian kissing

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff fluff fluffety fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry really wants is to snuggle up with his boyfriend. The pizza is an added bonus though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from boobearwhipshazza on Tumblr:
> 
> "Can you write a Larry oneshot where they order pizza and have really cute, fluffy moments? And a cliched, Lady and the Tramp spaghetti noodle kiss, only with cheese?"

Harry stumbled through the door to the living room and collapsed on the sofa. His boyfriend looked up in amusement, which turned to concern when he realised how fatigued the younger boy appeared.

“Hard day?” he asked and the head of curls nodded.

“I swear talking to management is like negotiating with a brick wall!” he complained, and Louis couldn’t help but agree. He'd had many an argument with various members of their management team over the past few months, yet all they had achieved was making his voice hoarse and his eyes run with angry tears until Harry had enveloped him with his lanky arms and whispered promises.

After a moment of silence Harry heaved himself up and made his way back to the hall.

“Excuse me, Hazza, where do you think you’re going?” His lover turned around and gave him as much of an ‘isn’t-it-obvious’ face as was possible when he was so tired.

“I’m going to cook us some food. I’m starving!” Now Louis stood up and walked over to the teenager.

“Don’t be silly. I’m not letting you cook in this state – you’ll probably fall asleep at the stove and burn yourself! I’ll do it.” 

They looked at each other seriously for a second and then both burst out laughing. Louis had been banned from the kitchen ever since they’d moved into the house, and his culinary skills weren’t likely to have got better in the past five minutes.

“Fine,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “I’ll order pizza. And you,” here he dropped a light kiss onto the other boy’s mop of brown hair, “go get some rest.”

***

Half an hour later they were sprawled next to each other on the sofa watching Bambi and eating margarita pizza contentedly.

Harry often liked to make great plans to go out in the evening, which they enjoyed because it meant spending time with each other, but to be honest Louis preferred times like this when they stayed in and could be themselves without having to worry that someone with a camera might snap a picture of them together. He sometimes liked to imagine that they were just two normal boys who could love each other unconditionally because no one knew who they were.

Looking down adoringly at his boyfriend he realised with alarm that the young boy was crying. The movie had reached the scene where Bambi’s mother is killed, something he knew his boyfriend always found upsetting, so he reached a tanned arm around his shoulders and cuddled him close.

Harry smiled, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, and felt an overwhelming sense of emotion towards the other young man. He was constantly reminded how lucky he was to have found his soulmate at such a young age, and every day when they woke up together he couldn’t believe he’d met such a perfect human being in his life. He was often tempted to tell Louis these feelings, but was too worried that he might be laughed at or that the extent of his emotions wouldn’t be reciprocated.

Louis picked up the final piece of pizza from the box and began eating from the crust to the pointed end – a strange quirk of his. Meanwhile Harry, without realising as he was so engrossed in the movie, popped a random string of cheese into his mouth that was connected to the slice in the other teenager’s hand. They chewed in blissful ignorance until inevitably their heads edged closer and closer together like they were in a movie.

Harry gave a low chuckle as he realised what was happening, but neither of them wanted to break the impromptu bond between them. Their eyes were now glued to each other instead of the screen, the icy blue and deep jade green orbs full of love and affection. There was no lust or desire necessary in the moment, just a deep understanding of each other and their feelings.

When the two pairs of lips finally met it was in one of the best kisses of Louis’ life.

It was caring but passionate, and tantalisingly slow compared to the crashing, yearning embraces they shared during sex. Even when Harry licked his bottom lip, sending shivers down the blue-eyed boy’s spine, asking for access which was quickly given there was no need to battle for dominance, instead they both simply revelled in the well-known taste of each other’s mouths.

Harry’s hands reached up to play idly with the feathery tufts of Louis’ hair and the latter smiled into the kiss, conveying the happiness he was feeling. Suddenly the younger boy broke away; his lover frowned at the lack of contact. The pizza cheese having long since disappeared down his throat, Harry opened his mouth and spoke the words that had been coursing through his head.

“I love you, Boo.”

The heartfelt proclamation stirred something in its recipient and Louis was swallowing back small tears of joy and devotion as he replied.

“I love you too, Haz.”

And then the two of them kissed again, a long, romantic caress that went on with only small gasps for breath until they realised that they had missed half the movie. Not ten minutes after they’d settled back down to watch it Louis looked down and saw that Harry had fallen asleep on his arm. Smiling endearingly, he tucked the blanket he’d brought in from their joint bedroom around the younger boy, causing him to mutter contentedly in his unconscious state.

The lights were low, the Disney movie was nearing its climax, and the most beautiful boy in the world was sleeping on his shoulder. He didn’t think he’d ever been much happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, super fluffy, super cheesy (see what I did there?) - what more could you want? ;)


End file.
